


Shelter from a Storm

by boobysinger



Series: Prompt Challenges [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Hugs, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobysinger/pseuds/boobysinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for 'A Shelter from a Storm'. When Dean and Sam argue, Cas is always there for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from a Storm

Dean was prone to temper tantrums and Sam knew it, but this time it was different. They’d fought. Quite horrifically and Dean can’t deny that it hurt more than a bit. He had a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach and in his chest but it wasn’t illness; it was the burn of words.

As soon as Sam had spoke the words he watched Dean’s fists ball, teeth clench and he could see the bottom lip of his brother start to shake from across the motel room and he knew he’d said too much, he went to say something but Dean slammed his hands on the table to stop him, shaking his head before he withdrew them and left; slamming the door.

Dean didn’t take the Impala, he just walked and walked and walked, he didn’t care that it was pissing down with rain and that it was only getting harder, he just wanted to get away. He must have been walking for at least an hour before he came across a small canopy of trees which gave him a little more shelter and he rested himself against the tree taking deep breaths, trying to clear his head.

He was visibly shaking but he didn’t know whether it was because of the cold or from the fact that he was choking back tears. The man heard a flutter of wings beside him and he turned to see Cas with his mazarine blue eyes staring at him, overcoat in hands. Dean was about to question the angel, but he stopped in his tracks when he felt the still warm coat being placed over his shoulders.

It was a small gesture of kindness, but to Dean it was of astronomical proportions.

Dean smiled a sad smiled and drew in a breath which shaky and uneven and stepped towards Cas, closing the distance between them. Dean put one arm around his waist and the other held onto the other man’s shoulder. Cas bought his arms up to wrap around Dean’s head; pulling it into his chest and just held him, letting the sound of rain pattering on the trees above them calm and ease them.

The two stayed like that for a while before Dean pulled back slightly and looked at Cas with grateful eyes and whispered “Thank you” and Cas only smiled. They moved to sit against a fairly large tree and Dean had moved the trench coat so it was covering the both of them. Cas put his arm around Dean’s shoulders, rubbing his arm in comfort and pulling him closer so the man could rest his head on his shoulder.

And it was whilst they sheltered from the storm both internal and external, that Dean realised that Cas was his sanctuary and he couldn’t thank him enough other than by placing a soft and gentle kiss to his lips.


End file.
